In his bed
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: OneShot Hermione fait des cauchemars. Elle se réveille au milieu de la nuit et a besoin d'un ami pour la réconforter. Elle va voir Ron et passe la nuit dans son lit. Trad de WeasleyLuvr


Me revoici cette fois avec une nouvelle traduction, un one-shot, avant de m'attaquer à une nouvelle traduction qui comporte plusieurs chapitre mais je ne sais pas encore la quelle, il y en a tellement que j'ai aimé lire que le choix va être difficile à faire.

Résumer : Hermione fait des cauchemars. Elle se réveille au milieu de la nuit et a besoin d'un ami pour la réconforter. Elle va voir Ron et passe la nuit dans son lit. Est-ce que Ron va enfin lui dire les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle ? Hermione va-t-elle lui avouer ses propres sentiments ?

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, J.K.Rowling a inventé les personnages et WeasleyLuvr l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire.

_

* * *

_

_La lumière verte qui illuminait la maison était aveuglante. Quand la lumière mourut, Hermione put voir ses parents au même endroit sur le divan là oû elle les avait laissé. La seule différence était l'expression terrifiante qu'ils affichaient maintenant sur leurs visages et la rigidité de leurs corps. Leurs proitrines ne se soulevaient plus, signe d'une respiration régulière. Leurs yeux ouverts fixaient quelque chose dans le lointain._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour les appeler mais elle n'avait plus de voix. Elle essaya de crier, mais n'avait toujours aucune voix. Elle essaya de courir vers eux, mais n'arrivait pas à se déplacer. Elle était pétrifiée sur place. Elle essaya de regarde autour d'elle mais constata qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle aussi avait été frappée par le sort mortel et, comme ses parents, elle était morte. Elle commença à pleurer. _

Pleurer fut ce qui la réveilla. Elle s'assit et ouvrit les rideaux autour de son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir qui. Elle ne s'inquiètait pas de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un.

Ses pieds entrèrent doucement en contact avec le sol froid alors qu'elle descendait de son lit. Elle se leva, mit à la hâte ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et s'écoulaient librement le long de ses joues chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux. Elle avait besoin d'aller voir un de ses amis. Bien sûr, Lavande et Parvati étaient ses amies, mais elle ressentait juste idiot le fait d'aller les voir à propos d'un mauvais rêves. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit qu'elle savait être celui de Ginny. Elle tira les rideaux qu'elle ouvrit silencieusement pour voir Ginny qui remuait, se retournait dans tous les sens et marmonnait.

« Non, Tom. Je ne veux blesser personne... »

En voyant Ginny aux prises avec son propre cauchemar, elle décida de ne pas la réveiller. Elle ferma lentement et silencieusement les rideaux du lit de Ginny, se retourna vers la porte et se dirigea vers elle.

Elle se tînt debout à l'extérieur de lachambre de Ginny durant trois bonnes minutes avant de savoir si elle devait ou pas aller dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle frissonna, en partie à cause du froid, en partie à cause de son rêve. Cela la decida à agir. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année.

Quand elle y arriva, elle hésita. Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues et prudemment tourna la poignée de la porte. Alors elle avança sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre. Elle regarda le lit d'Harry, mais à le voir se battre violemment avec ses couvertures, décida de ne pas aller vers lui. Elle avança doucement vers le lit de Ron. Ouvrant les rideaux, elle le vit dormir.

_Il semble si paisible,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle le regardait. Il était couché sur le dos, un bras couvrant ses yeux, et l'autre sous ses couvertures. Un sourire à peine visible sur ses lèvres. Le clair de lune qui illuminait la pièce rendant ses cheveux encore plus flamboyants que d'habitude.

« Ron » chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait le rideau un peu plus.

Un très somnolent "mmm" fut sa seule réponse. Elle se mit à genoux à côté du lit.

« Ron, s'il-te-plaît réveilles-toi. » chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer de nouveau.

Ron roula sur le côté, son bras glissant de ses yeux. Il les ouvrit en battant des paupières.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que fais là ? » demanda-t-il, surpris de voir sa meilleure amie fille se tenir à genoux à côté de son lit.

Elle le regarda silencieusement, le regard empli de larmes contenues.

« Ca va » dit-il doucement alors qu'il s'asseyait, ses jambes pendantjusqu'enbas de son lit. « Assieds-toi »

Ron mit nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'elle se levait et s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il tendrement, la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

« Cauchemar » renifla-t-elle. Elle ressemblait tellement à un enfant.

Ron savait qu'Hermione s'inquiétait pour ses parents restés chez elle. Elle n'avait pas été aussi enthousiasme à l'idée de revenir à l'école cette année qu'elle l'avait étépar le passé.

« Veux... veux tu... veux tu rester... ici ? » bégaya-t-il. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. Il avait des sentiments pour elle. Peu importe, il l'aimait mais il ne lui ferais jamais savoir. Il était certain qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose. Pourquoi le devrait-elle ?

Elle ne dit rien mais plonge ses yeux dans les siens d'un bleu de glace. Elle y vit la sincérité avec laquelle il lui avait posé la question. Il était son meilleur ami. Il prenait soin d'elle. Elle savait qu'il le faisait. Elle supposa que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle est aller vers son lit après avoir vu Ginny et Harry combattre leurs propres cauchemars. Le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de Ron n'avait en aucun cas influençé la décision qu'elle avait prise ce soir.

Elle acquiesça en accord avec sa suggestion.

Hermione se leva. Ron se déplaça sur le lit et souleva les couverture pour qu'elle puisse se glisser sous elles. Elle enleva sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons avant de se glisser dans le lit. Ron ferma les rideaux de nouveau.Il s'allongea, regardant prudemment vers le plafond. Hermione s'étendit à côté de lui, faisant la même chose.

« Tu... tu as assez de couvertures ? » lui demanda Ron nerveusment.

« Oui, mais Ron... » Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, tournant son visage vers elle. Il pouvait voir ses yeux couleur chocolat qu'il avait toujours aimé regarder qui était maintenant d'une banale simple couleur marron, elle avait pleuré sans aucun doute.

« Est-ce que tu veux... je veux dire, je... me prendre dans tes bras ? » elle retenait difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler encore.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il enroula simplement ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira près de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Le son des battements de son coeur la calmèrent légèrement. Elle ne remarque même pas que les battements avaient légèrement accéléré. Il fit courir inconsciemment sa main de bas en haut le long de son bras, essayant de la consoler. Il écoutait sa respiration, espérant qu'elle cesserait de pleurer. Il détestait la voir aussi bouleversée. Il ne voulait rien de plus que tout aille mieux. Faire que tous ces soucis s'en aillent, que ses craintes disparaissent. Bientôt ses pleurs s'arrétèrent, se respiration redevînt régulière. Il savait qu'elle s'était endormie. Ron la regarda dormir, l'enveloppant des ses bras. Il balaya une mèche de cheveux de son visage, soupira, et embrassa tendrement son front.

« Je te protégerais, Hermione » chuchota-t-il faiblement. « De tes cauchemars ou de tout autre chose qui pourrais te faire du mal » Il ferma ses yeux. « Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans le monde des rêves.

_Hermione courait et courait dans la château. Ses pieds étaient silencieux contre le carrelage. Elle courait pour fuir quelque chose, mais ce que c'était, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Quand elle regarda pour voir ce que c'était, elle ne vit que l'obscurité. Elle tourna, déboucha sur un autre couloir et vit au bout de ce couloir, quelque chose de scintillant, un miroitement cuivré. Elle se retourna pour regarder derière elle. L'obscurité se rapprochait. Elle courut vers le scintillemnt cuivré. Plus elle s'en rapprochait et plus l'obscurité sembloit loin. Elle courut de plus en plus vite vers ce qui se touvait au bout de ce couloir. Elle fit un autre pas en avant et soudain s'arrêta. Elle vit ce qui brillait. Une lumière entrait parune petite et hautefenêtre oû se tenait un personne, une personne qui avait les cheveux roux. Ron. Il courut vers elle._

_« Je te protégerais, Hermione » dit-il alors qu'il tendait ses mains vers elle. « De tes cauchemars ou de tout autre chose qui pourrais te faire du mal. Je t'aime. »_

_Elle prit ses mains et le prit dans ses bras._

Elle se réveilla de nouveau après son rêve. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Ron, comme elle l'était dans ses rêves. Elle regarda son visage endormi, si calme, si beau. Si seulement il ressentait pour elle ce qu'il éprouvait dans son rêve. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

« Je t'aime, Ron. » murmura-t-elle tranquillement alors qu'elle se blottissait entre ses bras et déposait son bras en travers de sa poitrine.

* * *

Ron fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il déplaça lentement sa tête et regarda vers le bas. Il vit Hermione toujours dans son lit, toujours dans ses bras. Son bras à ellereposait sur lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il sourit et reposa sa tête en arrière.

Hermione se décala légèrement et bougea sa tête sur sa poitrine avant de se réveiller complètement.

« Bonjour » lui dit Ron alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement ses yeux.

« Boujour » dit-elle en étouffant un baîllement.

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Je veux dire, plus de cauchemars ? » demanda-t-il, réellement concerné.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea de leur actuelle position. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le voulait vraiment.

« J'ai fait un autre cauchemars » dit-elle en évitant de le regarder. « Mais... je veux dire... il n'était pas si mauvais que ça en fait. »

Elle ajouta, « Tu l'as rendu meilleur » Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il lui avait fait faire un meilleur rêve, qu'il l'avait sauvé à la fin, et qu'il lui avait simplement dit dans son rêve qu'il l'aimait.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir ici. » Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais au même moment, il avait tourné son visage pour la regarder. Ses lèvres frolèrent accidentellement les siennes.

Elle était choquée, autant que lui pouvait l'être.

« Je... je suis désolé » bégaya Ron alors que ses oreilles rougissaient d'embarrassement. « Je... je »

« C'est bon, Ron » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement de ses bras et de son lit. « Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un petit baiser amical » dit-elle très logiquement, essayant de se convaincre elle-même autant qu'elle essayait de le convaincre.

« Je devrais m'en aller. Lavande et Parvati vont se demander oû je suis passée. A plus tard, Ron » dit-elle rapidement, alors qu'elle saississait sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons et courait hors de la chambre.

Ron couvrit son visage de ses deux mains et se retourna.

Hermione s'arrêta à l'extérieur du dortoit des garçons. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

Son esprit commença à s'emballer. _Mon "premier" baiser avec Ron et il le fait par accident. Bien, je veux dire, je l'ai embrassé pendant qu'il dormait mais ce n'était pas réellement notre premier baiser puisque c'est seulement moi qui l'ai embrassé. C'était notre "premier" baiser. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Je sais toujours ce que je dois faire. Ouais, toujours, excepté quand cela concerne Ron, _pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

Elle mit ses chaussons et jeta à la hâte sa robe de chambre sur ses épaules avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

* * *

Harry attendait dans la salle commune Ron et Hermione, ainsi ils pourraient aller ensemble prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour, Harry » dit Hermione alors qu'elle arrivait en bas des escaliers. « Oû es Ron ? »

Hermione décida de vivre cette journée comme n'importe quelle autre journée. Une autre journée oû elle ne serait pas aller dans le lit de Ron au beau milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. Une autre journée oû elle n'aurait pas dormi dans les bras de Ron. Une autre journée oû elle et Ron ne se seraient pas embrassés, même si c'était un accident.

« Il va bientôt descendre » répondit Harry. « Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry »

« As-tu passé la nuit dans notre chambre hier soir ? » demanda Harry

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Harry » demanda Hermione nerveusement.

« Et bien, Hermione » dit Harry lentement. « Pour te dire la vérité, c'est parce que Dean me l'a demandé ce matin. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit malgré elle.

« Il a dit qu'il s'était levé au milieu de la nuit pour boire un verre d'eau et qu'il avait vu ta robe de chambre et tes chaussons sur le plancher à côté du lit de Ron. »

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive.

Au même moment Ron descendit les escaliers. Il vit Hermione se tenir à côté de Harry, en état de choc.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il marchait vers eux.

« Rien » dit Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron. Par ce regard sur son visage, il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas "rien".

« Je demandais seulemant à Hermione si elle avait passé la nuit dans notre chambre. Dans ton lit, en fait » dit Harry, et Ron cligna des yeux.

_Uh oh._ pensa Ron. Il sourit nerveusement.

« C'est bon Harry, elle y a passé la nuit. Elle a fait un cauchemar et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Je l'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit. Ginny avait l'habitude de faire ça tout le temps à la maison. Elle faisait un cauchemar et voulait dormir avec quelqu'un. D'habitude c'était moi, mais parfois un des jumeaux. » Ron disait la vérité, il n'avait seulement pas partagé avec lui le fait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pendant qu'elle dormait ou bien le baiser accidentel de ce matin.

Harry regardait Hermione qui gardait sa tête baissée. Ses joues étaient rouges. Il savait que Ron lui disait la vérité mais il savait aussi qu'il avait omis certaines choses. Il se fit une note mentale pour l'interroger à propos de ça plus tard.

« Okay » dit Harry, montrant qu'il aceptait l'explication. « Les dames d'abord » Il tendit son bras, faisant signe à Hermione pour qu'elle passe devant eux.

Ron allait sortir derrière elle mais Harry attrapa son bras et le bloqua.

« Pas si vite,vieux » Il fit une pause pour s'assurer qu'Hermione était partie. « Elle a passé la nuit dans ton lit ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu risqué considérant les sentiments que tu as pour elle ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, Harry. Je n'outrepasserais pas mes frontières. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la consoler et puisque je suis l'un de ses meilleurs amis, elle est venue ma voir. »

« Ginny et moi sommes ses amis, aussi. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas aller voir l'un d'entre nous ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tous les deux vous faisiez également un cauchemar. Je sais que Ginny a toujours des cauchemars qui concerne Jedusor et je te vois te battre avec tes couvertures et contre des sorciers maléfiques imaginaires toutes les nuits. Peut-être qu'elle l'a vu elle aussi, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue me voir. » Ron soupira etpassa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Elle ne sait pas que je l'aime, Harry. Elle ne m'aime pas, pas comme je l'aime, en tout cas. Et elle ne découvrira pas mon amour pour elle à moins que tu ne lui dises, ce que tu ne vas pas faire. Alors, oui, elle a dormi dans mon lit la nuit dernière, dans mes bras, en fait, mais ce n'était rien. C'était son meilleur ami qui la consolait de ses cauchemars, rien de plus. » dit Ron, un note d'agitation dans la voix.

« Du calme, Ron. Je me demandais seulement. Nous devrions y aller avant qu'elle ne se demande oû nous sommes passés. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi les garçons ne l'avaient pas suivis hors du portrait parce que dans le hall, elle croisa Ginny, qui revenait du petit déjeuner.

« Hermione ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'elle marchait vers elle. « J'ai entendu Dean et Seamus qui parlaient au petit déjeuner. Ils disaient que tu avais passé la nuit dans le lit de mon frère. Cela veut dire qu'il sait ce que tu ressens pour lui maintenant ? » demanda Ginny avec enthousiasme.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Mais tu as dormi dans son lit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien oui, mais c'était totalement inoocent. J'avais fait un cauchemar. Je suis allée dans ta chambre mais tu faisais ton propre cauchemar. Je t'ai entendu marmonner quelque chose à propos de Tom »

Ginny baissa la tête, légèrement embarrassée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Ginny. Harry faisait un cauchemar lui aussi. Alors je suis allée voir Ron. J'étais prête à ne pas le faire mais ensuite j'ai réalisé qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui, alors il ne serait rien arrivé entre nous. »

« Donc tu as dormi toute la nuit dans le lit de mon frère, le garçon dont tu es amoureuse, et c'était totalement innocent ? » demanda Ginny incrédule.

« Oui. Ca l'était, jusqu'à ce matin. » Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que les garçons n'étaient pas là. « Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, pour le remercier d'avoir été si gentil. »

« Seulement pour le remercier ? » demanda Ginny en l'interrompant.

« Oui, Ginny. » dit Hermione fermement. « Mais, il a tourné la tête quand je l'ai fait. Et je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres, Ginny. J'ai. Embrassé. Ron. Sur. Les lèvres. » elle soupira légèrement. « Il s'est excusé, mais je pense que j'étais plus embarassée que lui. Je lui ais dit que c'était seulement un baiser amical, ainsi il ne pensera pas que je voulais qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit de plus. Mais je le voulais, Ginny, je voulais que ce soit plus. Pourquoi doit-il être si aveugle ? J'y fait allusion tout le temps. Je suis amoureuse d'un de mes meilleurs amis et il ne le voit même pas. »

« En parlant de tes meilleurs amis, oû est-ce qu'ils sont ? »

« Oh, on était supposé aller déjeuner. Ils étaient derrière moi. » dit-elle alors qu'elle se retournait vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame au moment oû Harry et Ron en sortaient.

« Prête pour aller déjeuner, Hermione ? » demanda Harry. « Oh, salut, Ginny » dit-il en voyant que Ginny se tenait là. « Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Uh, non. J'ai déjà mangé » dit Ginny alors que ses joues devenaient rouges.

Elle courut rapidement à l'intérieur de la salle commune.

Ron secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne te le dit pas, Harry. Nous savons tous qu'elle a le béguin pour toi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle pense que si elle me dit qu'elle m'aime je ne l'aimerais pas en retour, ce qui est absurde. Comment peut-elle savoir ce que je ressens pour elle à moins qu'elle ne me dise ce qu'elle ressent pour moi la première ? » répondit Harry énigmatiquement.

Ron regardait fixement Harry d'un regard qui disait « Je me taierais si j'étais à ta place. » Hermione d'autre part, pensant qu'ils parlaient de Ginny et Harry, craingnit que, subtilement, ils parlent d'elle à propos des ses sentiments pour Ron.

* * *

_Hermione marchait dans sa maison. C'était sinistrement calme. Elle savait que c'était étrange pour elle d'être à la maison. Elle devrait être à l'école. C'était seulement le mois de Novembre ; les vacances de Nöel n'étaient que dans un mois._

_« Maman, Papa » appela-t-elle._

_Pas de réponse._

_Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Auncun signe de ses parents. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle vitle sommet du crânede son père dépasser de son fauteuil préféré. Il regardait fixement droit devant lui._

_« Papa ? » interroga-t-elle._

_Il ne se retourna pas._

_« Papa ? » interrogea-t-elle encore._

_Restonscalme. Ellefit le tour du fauteuilet vit pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Le corps raide et le regard fixe et imperturbable de son père était assis dans ce fauteuil. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Son coeur s'emballa. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir un signe de sa mère. Elle courut dans le hall et monta les escaliers. _

_« Maman ! » hurla-t-elle._

_Elle courut dans la chambre de ses parents. Là elle trouva sa mère dans le même état que son père._

_Elle hurla, se retourna, et commença à courir. Elle courut dans les escaliers et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Sauf que la porte d'entrée ne menait pas à la pelouse de devant, elle la conduisait à Poudlard. Elle se retourna pour revenir chez elle maissa maisonavait disparu, désormais seulement Poudlard s'étendait à perte de vue derrière elle,alors elle avança. Elle commença à chercher frénétiquement ses amis. Elle courut vers la Tour de Gryffondore. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame était déjà ouvert, comme si elle avait été arrachée du mur. Elle entra prudemment dans la salle commune._

_« Ginny ? Harry ? Ron ? » appela-t-elle._

_Elle vit quelqu'un avec des cheveux roux faire face à la cheminée. Elle marcha vers elle. Cela pouvait être Ron ou Ginny. Elle espérait que ce soit Ron. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Deux personnessérrées l'une contre l'autre. Mortes._

_« Non ! Harry ! Ginny ! »_

_Il semblait qu'Harry ait essayé de sauver Ginny d'un sortilège mortel en utilisant son propre corps comme bouclier._

_Elle recula lentement, incapable de perdre de vue ses deux amis. Elle se tourna alors et courut vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle avait besoin de trouver Ron. Elle entra dans sa chambre. La porte se trouvait hors de ses charnières. Elle avança prudemment vers son lit. Là elle le vit étendit paisiblement, comme s'il était endormi. Elle essaya de le réveiller, sans y parvenir._

_« Il ne se réveillera pas. » dit une voix derrière elle._

_Elle se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Seulement la noirceur qui l'avait poursuivi était là, le néant._

_Elle se tourna vers Ron. Elle le secoua violemment, essayant de le réveiller._

_« Il ne se réveillera pas. » répéta la voix. « Il est mort comme les autres. Tout le monde est mort. »_

_Elle se tourna vers le néant._

_« Tout comme toi... »_

_Un éclair vert la frappa._

Encore réveiller de son cauchemar par ses propres pleurs. Elle s'assit abruptement.

Encore le sentiment acablant de voir qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Cette fois elle savait de qui elle avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de Ron. Elle avait besoin d'être dans ses bras.

Hermione sortit de son lit, mit sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Elle n'hésita pas pour ouvrir la porte et avança sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de Ron. Elle ouvrit silencieusement les rideaux de son lit et se mit à genoux à côté de celui-ci comme elle l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

« Ron » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix emplie de larmes.

« Mmmm » fut sa reponse de seminconscience.

« Ron, tu dois te réveilller. »

Ron se réveilla à sa demande. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Hermione ? »

Elle acquiesça en essuyant ses joues mouillées de larmes.

« Cauchemar ? »

Encore un acquiesçement.

Il souleva silencieusement le bord de ses couvertures et se déplaça dans son lit, lui accordant le droit de venir près de lui. Elle se dépouilla de sa robe de chambre et de ses chausson et rampa dans son lit. Cette fois elle ne lui demanda pas de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la rapprocha automatiquement près de lui une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione. Je suis là. Je te protègerais. » dit-il pour la rassurer, la calmant tandis qu'elle pleurait.

Une fois qu'elle se fut calmer, elle pensa à la position dans laquelle elle était actuellement. Elle était blottie dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait, et il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait qu'il sache que c'était une décision consciente que celle de venir à lui ce soir. Bien sûr elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la récomforter après ses cauchemars mais d'avantage que d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un elle avait besoin de Ron. Elle avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce que lui ressentait et même s'il lui donnait un coup de pied pour la jeter hors de son lit, au moins elle serait fixé.

« Ron ? »

« Mmm ? » lui répondit-il, d'un air endormi.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à demain, mon coeur ? »

Cela le réveilla, très rapidement. Il venait juste de l'appeler "mon coeur". Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Il était fatigué et ses défenses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles devraient être. Il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais cela n'arriva pas. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas entendu.

Oh mais elle l'avait entendu. Il l'avait appelé "mon coeur". Peut-être que ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire n'était pas si terrible que ça, mais elle supposa que cela pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait seulement s'assurer qu'elle pourrait passer une autre nuit dans ses bras.

Elle répondit tranquillement. « Je suppose que je peux. Bonne nuit, Ron. » dit-elle alors qu'elle se blotissait dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. » dit-il tranquillement alors qu'il lui embrassait le sommet de la tête.

* * *

Ron et Hermione dormirent plus tard qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Ils se sentaient trop bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Réveillez-vous » dit une voix qui les sortait du sommeil dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés. C'était Harry.

« Uhmmm » gémit Hermione, remuant son visage contre la poitrine de Ron.

« Allez, réveillez-vous. »

« Vas-t-en, Harry. Je dors. » bougonna Ron.

« Je vois ça, Ron. Et je vois aussi qu'Hermione dort, mais puisque vous êtes tous les deux danston lit, je suggère que vous vous leviez avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous voient. »

Ce constat les réveilla tous les deux immédiatement.

« Oh non. J'ai dormi trop longtemps. » dit Hermione, se relevant rapidement et se battant avec les couvertures. « Je dois retourner dans ma chambre. »

« Ouais, ce serais mieux. Je vais prendre une douche. Le mieux serais quetu sois partie quand je reviendrais, jeune damoiselle. » dit Harry en rigolant alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

Elle sauta hors du lit.

« Merci de m'avoir permis de rester avec toi cette nuit, Ron » dit Hermione alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre.

« Je suis là pour ça » dit-il alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle.

« Je sais » dit-elle. « Je te verrais au petit déjeuner. »

Alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle savait à ce moment là que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Après avoir dormi deux nuit dans son lit, dans ses bras, et après la façon dont il l'avait appelé la nuit dernière, elle avait besoin de savoir quelque chose. Donc elle le fit. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, ou approfondire le baiser, elle s'écarta brusquement et courut hors de la chambre.

Elle courut jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient en bas du dortoir des garçons jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entendisse prononçer son nom.

« Hermione ? » l'appela-t-il.

Elle se figea en haut des escaliers.

« Hermione » répéta-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour voir Ron debout dans son pyjama, pieds nus, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ecoutes, Ron, avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, je dois te dire ceci. Je voulais te le dire la nuit dernière mais tu étais trop fatigué. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé, mais c'était quelque chose que je devais faire. Je comprendrais si tu trouvais ça étrange que je dorme encore dans ton lit. Je voulais juste te dire que je... je t'aime. » Elle rougit et baissa ses yeux vers le sol. « Je veux dire je suis amoureuse de toi. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps maintenant et toi... toi tu ne sembles même pas le remarquer. » Elle se retourna pour commençer à descendre les escaliers.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes qui commençaient à se former. C'était difficile pour elle de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait peur de lui dire, même après qu'il ait appelé "mon coeur" la nuit dernière et embrassé pour lui dire bonne nuit, peur de le perdre pour toujours.

« Hermione, attends » l'appela Ron.

Elle se retourna pour voir Ron juste devant elle. Elle leva vers lui ses yeux plein de larmes. Elle cligna des yeux, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Avant que Ron ne dise un autre mot, il leva sa main vers son visage et doucement essuya la larme de son pouce. Il n'enleva pas sa main de son visage une fois que la larme eut disparu. Il fit un sourire à Hermione et rapprocha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant délicatement.

Avant qu'Hermione ne comprit ce qui arrivait, elle l'embrassa elle aussi. Les mains de Ron glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille et il l'attira vers lui. Les siennes s'euroulaient autour de son cou alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent à s'embrasser. Il ne s'en souciaient pas vraiment, et ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés non plus, à moins que de deux directions différentes derrière eux se firent entendre deux prononçés « Ahem ».

Ils se séparèrent rapidement pour voir Ginny qui se tenait derrière Hermione qui montait les escaliers et Harry derrière Ron qui allait les descendre.

« Alors » commença Harry, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré. « Je vois que tu as finalement dit à Hermione que tu es amoureux d'elle, Ron. Heureux de le voir. »

« Je... je ne lui ais pas encore dit en réalité, Harry. » dit Ron, tournant son attention vers Harry. Ses oreilles rougirent d'embarras. « Je venais juste de lui montrer. » dit-il.

« Tu as dit à Ron que tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? »

« Oui, Ginny je l'ai fait. »

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent aussi rouges que les oreilles de Ron.

« Viens, Ginny. Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner et laissons les tous les deux seuls avec leur nouvel amour trouvé. » dit Harry en se glissant entre Ron et Hermione, prenant la main de Ginny, et la tira vers le bas des escaliers.

Ginny leva les yeux vers Hermione, qui haussa les épaules. Hermione retourna son attention vers Ron alors que Ginny et Harry disparaîssaient de son champ de vision.

Ron la regarda et sourit. Elle lui sourit aussi.

« Donc, Ron, je suis amoureuse de toi et je devine que tu es amoureux de moi. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? »

« Nous embrassez encore ? » demanda Ron optimiste.

« Autant que j'aimerais le faire, » dit-elle en prenant sa main, « Nous avons cours aujourd'hui et nous sommes encore en pyjama. » dit-elle en montrant leurs vêtements. « Ce que je voulais dire en fait par "qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ?" c'est qu'est-ce qi va nous arriver ? »

« Il ne va rien nous arriver, Hermione. » dit-il en tirant la main qu'il tenait. Il enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille.

Hermione mit automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou. Elle fixa ses yeux bleus et sourit.

« Nous serons toujours nous ; toujours Ron et Hermione, seulement maintenant nous savons ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Pour te dire la vérité, je suis heureux. Tu ne sais pas combien c'était dur pour moi d'être amoureux de toi et savoir que tu ne me voyais seulement que comme un ami. »

« Tu as tord, Ron. Je sais combien c'est dur, parce que je suis passée par là moi aussi. » dit-elle en souriant et lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Quand tu es venu vers mon lit la nuit dernière, j'était si heureux. Je voulais juste te protéger. En fait, je te l'ai dit pendant que tu dormais. J'ai dis que je te protégerais de tes cauchemars ou de tout autre chose qui pourrait te faire du mal, et... »

« Et que tu m'aimais ? » demanda Hermione en l'interrompant.

Ron la regarda embarassé. « Ouais, comment sais-tu ça ? Tu étais endormie. »

Hermione grimaça légèrement. « Parce que, Ron, tu l'as dit dans mon rêves. J'ai fait un rêve oû tu m'as sauvé de ce qui me poursuivait et ensuite tu m'as dit que tu voulais me protéger et que tu m'aimais. C'est pourquoi quand j'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière je suis immédiatement venue vers toi. »

« Bien, c'est vrai. Rien ne te feras du mal aussi longtemps que je te protégerais, et je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, aussi, Ron. Je t'aime aussi. »

FIN


End file.
